Kwan
Kwan serves as the main antagonist of the game. He wanted to find out what was in the envelope Boss Chiang gave Kit. He was one of Chiang's advisors before Chiang was killed and claimed himself as the boss. He's got a lot of connections with the bad guys in the game. Kit sabotages his operation and the two battle. First Kwan throws Michelle, who's unconcious, out the window in his office and fights Kit, then he closes and locks all his windows by pressing a button and activates toxic gas and puts a gas mask on and Kit fights with him for the gas mask for air, and Kwan unlocks and opens all the windows and kicks Michelle to the ledge and fights Kit one last time, making things more complicated for him. He's defeated by Kit and tries to kill Michelle but Kit kicks him out of the way. As he gets busted by police, he pulls out a gun and aims at Victor but Kit disarms him and Victor shoots him, killing him. Console Strategy Phase 1: This is basically a simple fight. Kwan will grab you and take some of your life away at the start, but otherwise it's a fair fight. Beware that he can block almost all of your attacks and may grab you some more, but use your counterattacks and blocks to defeat him. If you die, a cutscene will show you dead, with Kwan laughing triumphantly. Phase 2: Once Kwan loses two-thirds of his health, he immeadiately retreats to his desk and activates a button underneath it. This immeadiately shuts the windows and pumps poisonous gas into the arena while Kwan puts on his gas mask, while restoring his health meter. Make sure you keep grabbing his mask to restore your air supply and drain his health, while executing your attacks. Remember, he'll try and prevent you from grabbing his mask such as backflipping or attacking you. If your air meter is empty or you lose all your health, Kit will suffocate and die, while Kwan laughs at you. You will redo this round if you die. Final Phase: Again, if Kwan loses two thirds of his health, he deactivates the poison gas trap. Michelle is seen regaining concious but Kwan immeadiately attacks her, knocking her over the edge, though she clings on to the edge. This is the most complicated battle because not only you have to defeat Kwan, but you must also prevent Michelle from falling to her death. Kwan will be more tougher and will quickly react to almost all of your moves. You can grab Michelle to enhance her meter, but that take a bit of health away since you will be attacked by Kwan. If you die, or Michelle's meter runs out, she'll fall to her death, while Kwan laughs at Kit and Kit looks down in shame. Once Kwan is defeated, you win the game! Trivia *The boss music is recycled from the fight against Sung Lung in the Metreon level in San Francisco. *He's the second boss to have three phases, the first being Won Jang. Oddly enough, he's the only boss who's health meter automatically increases at the start of each phase. *The second phase of the fight where Kit has to grab Kwan's mask is a reference to one of Jet Li's movies, Black Mask. Category:Bosses